The present invention relates to a process which is useful in the fabrication of semiconductor chips.
In applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 519,936, filed Aug. 3, 1983, entitled "Carrier Film with Conductive Adhesive for Dicing of Semiconductor Wafers", a carrier film with conductive adhesive for the dicing (or sawing) of semiconductor wafers containing multiple printed circuitry into individual circuits (chips) is shown. The product contained a release coating on the polymer support film in order to allow for clean release of the conductive adhesive layer with the chip when the latter was removed from the support film after dicing of the wafer.